


【沙塞】你养我吧       （四）

by Ajia



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, 沙塞
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajia/pseuds/Ajia





	【沙塞】你养我吧       （四）

______________________________________

“希瓦纳！希瓦纳！你看！！”比利举着一张身份证在希瓦纳的办公室里大声喧哗。

正在办公的男人抬头瞟了一眼，随即又将视线回到手中的文件上。“什么？”声音一如既往地冷静。

但是少年的热情并没有因此受损，“我成年了！”比利把那张卡片推到希瓦纳面前，满脸笑意盯着他，眼里的小星星好像要，不，已经溢出来了。

“哦。”

不想等来的却只是这样一句不痛不痒的应答，少年眼中的星光似乎黯了黯，“喂，你就没有点什么表示吗？这可是我这十五年来第二重要的事了。”

少年的眼神过于明目张胆，好像要把希瓦纳的脸盯穿，他略显不自然地翻动手中的纸片，一时间不知道如何应对。

第二重要的事？

希瓦纳忍下想询问什么是最重要的事的想法，不动声色地轻叹一口气。

“既然是这么要紧的事，那你应该待在家里好好庆祝(而不是在这儿跟我瞎掰扯)。行了比利 巴特森，没什么事......”

“今晚的庆祝宴会，你能来吗？”Billy飞快地打断。

“不能”希瓦纳几乎以同样的速度立马拒绝，脱口而出之快让他自己都有些吃惊。

比利其实料到希瓦纳不会答应，但这么久以来他以为他们之间的关系虽谈不上要好但怎么也得算是，有点特殊吧？至少他可以随意进出这间办公室就是证明。可希瓦纳怎么能表现得毫不在乎？明明他三个月前就已经在念叨这件事，明明他上个周还来过提醒说不要忘了准备礼物。

等会儿，礼物？

“那我的礼物呢？”比利眼里的小星星又亮起来。好吧，他不去也罢，能收到他的祝福也很好了，而且希瓦纳会准备什么真的很让人期待呢。

“......”男人陷入沉默。礼物？！！该死的，他给忙忘了，希瓦纳皱起眉毛在心里骂了一句。

等等，他为什么要紧张这个小屁孩的什么...生日礼物？他才不想管。

“听着巴特森......”

“我不想听！！你怎么能忘了这件事？！你明明知道我....”比利大声打断男人的话，剩下半个句子堵在喉咙里说不出来。

你明明知道我有多期待你的礼物

失望和委屈涌上来，漫过肩膀，没过口鼻，涌塞上呼吸道，比利很生气，甚至还有点想哭，更多的是不甘心。

“那你今晚能来吗？当作补偿？”他想他还是可以给希瓦纳一个道歉的机会的。没错比利就是这么好哄的乖孩子。

“.....巴特森，我那时还有个会，你....”

希瓦纳不知道自己撒起谎来会不会显得太蹩脚，他也搞不懂为什么自己不直接告诉这男孩说他不想去。他实在不知道要如何面对比利的家人，他也真的不喜欢和乐融融的家庭气氛。是不喜欢吧，反正他从没感受过。

他是绝对不会去的，可一种莫名的愧疚感油然生起，使他不敢与比利对视，却不知道这样只会让误会更深。

“.......”

比利不留下一个字转身冲了出去，开门时还故意撞翻了垃圾桶，尖利的噪音穿刺过一排排整齐的办公桌。于是几乎公司上下所有人都看见那个总来找老板的男孩眼眶泛红一脸委屈又愤愤不平地跑出来，好像有人对他做了什么似的....不不不，董事长他不是这种人.....不是，吧？

比利还没有气到丧失理智，他不能在大街上变身飞回去，他于是几乎一路跑到家中(小伙子体力不错)。

开会？？？什么弱智公司会在大晚上开会啊！！连找借口都这么敷衍！亏他还以为，还以为......比利开口骂了一句脏话。绝交！！可他又突然想到他连跟人绝交的资本都没有，希瓦纳从来就没把他当作过朋友。

连朋友都算不上，还谈什么.....算了！！把这不清不楚的关系早撇清也好。

比利忿忿地摔上房间门，坐在自己那张床上，织物表面微微陷下，伸出一圈褶皱，然后周围安静下来，对面桌子上的红蓝色超人玩偶仍旧正义凛然。

这么久以来都是他自作多情吗？比利静下来想想自己那些妄下的判断好像确实有些不负责任，偶尔希瓦纳放柔软的神色也许都是错觉？

可真的能算了吗？

三年多来，他每天都在想念希瓦纳。也许一开始真的只是因为他觉得这个倔强的反派值得拯救，他相信孤独的人内心始终善良，他不过想做件好事。

只是这种善意从什么时候开始变质了，掺杂了些莫名其妙的东西进去，说起来像是....某种情感？当比利意识到这个问题的时候已经拔不出来了，他把这种偏差全怪在那天衣衫不整还恰好让他看见的希瓦纳身上。

也许是有那么点原因该赖给博士，谁让他长的那样好看还总是西装革履引人胡思乱想（就算是揍人的时候）。

像比利这样年轻的男孩子最是容易陷进不明不白的情绪里，一旦动了心又尚且得不到的东西就让他日思夜想，非得抓到手里不可。那些少年暗起的心思，懵懵懂懂的感情，就在一次次与人接触之后将根扎得更深。

现在他已经彻底放不开了，纵然是希瓦纳这样漠不关心，他也不愿意说放弃就放弃，只要路口还没被堵死，他就要继续走下去。

可是现在很难过，怎么办？

比利是个好孩子，即便再不开心，他也不会表现出来扰了大家的兴。十八岁的生日宴会并没有特别夸张的隆重，却满含家人朋友的祝福和心意，所有人都很高兴，还有鲜花和音乐，将整个房子装点得十分温馨。

唯一的缺憾是那道门，迟迟不见动静，尽管人已经明确拒绝了他，可比利心中还是怀有一点点期盼，也许那个人会因为实在过意不去来看看他什么的。

可是没有，什么都没有，派对已经开始好几个小时而比利有些倦了，该玩的该说的该许的愿望都差不多结束了，希瓦纳还没有出现。

生日愿望果然都是骗小孩子的，不然他怎么还见不到想见的人。

比利只想告诉所有人时间不早了然后回房一个人待会儿，他的心情应该像手里这杯兑了添加剂的鲜榨果汁一样冰冷不起波澜，只不过喝起来是苦的。

总有些人就是不太知道什么时候该说什么话。弗雷迪满头彩色亮片晃到他的好兄弟面前。

“嘿～比利，发什么呆呢，你那Daddy Sivana怎么还不来？”

比利并不想回答他，只是猛地喝光了整杯饮料然后转身到另一边坐下，留下弗雷迪一个人后知后觉。

“Oops”

等到终于送走了所有的朋友，比利才扯出一个疲倦的笑容，向家人道了晚安之后上楼去。

“弗雷迪”

“What？”

“我要去找希瓦纳，等下你就跟人打个招呼说我已经睡了。”

“You what？！！”一句话惊得弗雷迪困意没了大半。

“我走了”

“诶你等等！！”他急忙想说点什么但已经来不及了，一道黄光闪过，比利的影子很快就在空中消失不见。

“不是....那你还回不回啊....”

“算了，这个严重恋父情结的家伙.....”弗雷迪也着实累了，爬上床拉起被子陷进枕头里，合眼的时候还对刚才的对话心有余悸。

说是要去找希瓦纳，但比利一出来才意识到自己这没头没脑的决定有多蠢，这个时候人应该睡了吧，去了也是白去。再说他去干嘛？质问博士为什么不来给他过生日？？人家都明确说了有原因来不了，虽然很明显是借口.....而且人家那态度不就摆明了不在意，他过去也是自讨没趣。

比利快把头薅秃了，这要是让人拍到他们的英雄大半夜在城市上空抱着脑袋表情扭曲的样子还了得。所以为什么要这么冲动啊！！！果汁喝多了上头？？？

可是出都出来了要不做点事的话不是很没面子，虽然也不会有人知道。而且他真的，很想见希瓦纳啊......

于是比利在脑子不十分清醒的状态下想出了一个能让自己不那么清醒的主意。

这张脸仍然是最好的活身份证，当然现在是出了名的身份证，在跟人合了几张照之后比利成功买到了想要的东西。他特意挑了（自认为）最烈的酒，走之前还不忘了告诉售货员小姐姐照片私用就好不要发布。

然后他找了一个安静的地方，坐在某栋大楼的天台上，仰起脖子就灌下去，几分钟的功夫一大瓶JOHNNIE WALKER见了底。比利使劲伸着舌头，眼睛被辣出了泪，喉咙里烧起火，他又没办法扑灭，只能拼命给舌头扇风缓解刺激。同时在心里狠骂自己刚才为什么没拿瓶饮料。

过了一小会儿火烧到了胃里，这副魔法的身躯想必也是第一回碰酒，一时无法消化。冷风吹不散脸上的热气，头脑也跟着燥起来，比利醉了。

都说酒壮怂人胆，这时比利脑子里就只剩下一个念头。想要抓住博士，紧紧抱住，任人怎么打骂都不松手。就着这点半醒不醒的意识，他于是跌跌撞撞地往希瓦纳家方向飞去。

“哐！！”

一团红白相间的物体撞坏了希瓦纳家的防盗门，闻声赶来的博士手中还拿着未来得及放下的某种魔法书。一看到那独特的鲜亮的颜色他就知道是谁了，他开口，低沉的嗓音中蕴有怒气。

“比利 巴..！！”剩下的音节未吐出嘴，被什么柔软的东西堵住了。没来得及把人推开，希瓦纳闻到一股酒味，皱起了眉。

几秒钟后比利松开男人的唇，酒精的效力让突然失去支点的他有些重心不稳，一下子向前倾去，把希瓦纳压得节节后退。

“....比利....叫我比利....就好了....”他箍住男人上半身将下巴顺势搭在人肩头小声呢喃，说话时吐出一大口带着酒味的热气，壮年男子的声音此刻听起来有些软绵绵。

“你怎么....”

“别...先别说话....”

比利嘟囔着打断，事实上他已经用手堵住了博士的嘴，然后把人抵到墙边，轻轻靠上去，开始在男人耳边絮絮叨叨。

“希...希瓦纳，你为什么...不去庆祝我的生日....你怎么能，你怎么能忘了我的生日....你怎么能不在乎.....”

声音越说越小，手上的力道也松了。希瓦纳使劲掰开那只手，却仍然被圈在这方寸之中。他想起自己所忽视的事以及撒过的漏洞百出的谎，看着面前已有些神志不清的少年，突然觉得很对不起比利。

“巴特森，我很抱歉我....”

“你知道我多难受吗...”

这个傻小子竟像是醉得听不见他说话，仍是自顾自地打断，希瓦纳不知道该说点什么才能安抚面前这个满身酒气的傻大个。

“抱歉...”

“别道歉，你不需要道歉....希瓦纳，你知道，这一切都是我...是我不好，是我没告诉你.....”比利一边说着脑袋越压越低，声音也渐渐小下去。

“你在说什么....”

希瓦纳根本听不明白比利想说什么，甚至因为声音太小他都没怎么听清，这时只考虑着要如何把这家伙安抚下去，这么大个子待会儿要是倒下了他也拖不动。得想办法让他说“SHAZAM”......正想着还没想出个所以然来，突然被人来了一个结结实实的熊抱。

“.....可我，可我怎么敢告诉你啊.....”

比利自顾自说着话，手臂愈搂愈紧，“我以前，也以为那是同情，可后来发现这根本解释不通.....”，他把头埋下去，湊在博士耳朵边，很小声，很小声地说：“希瓦纳，你知道....你知道我喜欢你吗”

“我每天，都想见你。我喜欢听你说话，喜欢和你一起吃饭，我想要每天和你一起醒来.....”比利又变成了话唠，其实他现在已经有些清醒了，但就着这个状态这个拥抱的姿势，他想索性把所有该说的不该说的话都讲出来，就算博士推开他，好赖也算是一次亲密接触。

“我第一次见你就觉得不可思议.....你不知道你自己有多好，你不知道，你有多完美....”

希瓦纳几乎是僵着身子听完了那人所有没头没脑的话，等到这一句灌进耳朵里，他却突然像是被什么东西击中了，全身开始颤栗，两只手也扣住了比利的肘弯。

抱着他的人由此拥得更紧，在往后的一分钟里，两个人甚至都没挪动一下。最终还是比利先松手，捧住了他的脸。“我可以陪在你身边，希瓦纳，让我陪在你身边，好不好？”

希瓦纳失了神。他在以后很长一段时间里都想不明白，为什么自己当时竟看着这个满嘴酒气两颊泛红的男人的脸，失掉了神。也许是那双褐色的，眼神飘忽迷离却透出坚定，放射出充满希冀的光的眼睛，在那一刻，太迷人，迷住了他的心智。

以至于那人吻过来的时候，他也没做什么反应，恍恍惚惚地就受着了。直到有一双手伸在了他的腰上，扯开了他的衣带。

希瓦纳慌忙按住那人下一步动作，嘴唇松开，刚回神却又对上一双炽热的眼睛，里面写满了渴望，虽然如此，那双眼睛的主人还是开口轻轻询问。

“可以吗？”

虽说是询问，但比利似乎没打算给人回答的机会，他马上又把人抱紧，印上那张唇，再顺着脖颈一路吻下去，扯着衣带拉开了博士的睡袍，将一副健硕的，漂亮的身体呈现在他眼前。

空气有些燥热，比利的眼睛里有了些从前不曾出现过也不该出现的东西，像被魔鬼的信子舔过，赤红色果实落了地，果核剥离，被情欲包裹，显出贪婪的神色。

而希瓦纳恰好看到。

于是他揪扯比利的领子，凝望着那双少年般湿漉漉却被欲望填满的眼睛，那东西烧热了希瓦纳的脑子，像是听见某种咒语，亦像是被魔法蛊惑，他吻了上去。

如此一来，纯洁的天选之子，也丢掉了矜持。

之后的事情都是顺其自然。当看着比利费力扯掉腕环解开那巨丑的腰带，脱掉那身同样丑的战衣的时候，希瓦纳好像清醒了一点，可惜大势已成此时再想反悔已经来不及。但他也没想到比利凑过来只是一点点亲吻自己，动作轻柔到足以让人忽略他下身肿胀火热的东西。

希瓦纳被人亲得有些忘情了，对方口中那点余下的酒精都顺着唾液滑进他嘴里，不知道这小子从哪学会的许多技巧，让人不知不觉跌进温柔陷阱还自愿越陷越深。

两人胯部摩擦在一起，比利突飞猛进的吻技令人惊讶，又顶着一副壮年男人的身体，要不是他眼睛里满到溢出来的情欲和下腹不安的动作，真看不出来他是个第一次做这种事的刚满十八岁的少年。

比利尽情抚摸这具他觊觎已久的身体，差点要把每个地方都细细品尝，但也不能忘了最重要的事，他手上的动作进行得无比自如，博士的东西在他手里硬得不行，窸窸簌簌地从顶端漏出一些液体，房间里只剩下越来越重的喘息声。

“从唯一的亲人离开我以后，我所经历的最重要的事，就是遇见你”

当比利又一次俯身在他耳边诉说情意，伴随一声绵长隐忍的呻吟，希瓦纳射了，浑身被抽掉力气瘫软下去，他没办法也没那个心思再去阻止比利下一步动作。

而比利借着刚才得到的液体做起了准备工作，年轻的超级英雄纵然聪慧，也还掌握不好这事的节奏，再加上欲念难忍，他不由得加快了速度，很快塞进第三个指头。

在他忍不住放进去的时候扩张其实还全然不够，因此二人都吃了不小苦头。比利深吸了好几口气才开始抽动，饶是如此，过于刺激的初次体验还是让他很快缴了械。

比利有些抱歉地退出来，看到希瓦纳脸上痛苦隐忍的神色便更加责怪自己鲁莽，可眼神又一滑见到的却是博士沁出汗水的性感的身体，尚且大开的双腿呈迎接的姿势，他一下子又硬了，比刚才还要迫切。

于是也顾不得太多，被欲望冲昏了头脑的比利重新抬起博士的腿，稍稍调整了下姿势再次没入，一下子进去了整根。希瓦纳做着深呼吸几乎没办法挪动，疼痛又奇异的感觉叫停了他的大脑。

比利不敢慌着继续动作，于是缓了一口气掐住博士的腰，顺着精壮的腰身滑上去最终来到胸前，按住那两点轻揉，然后俯下身吸吻那颗喉结，仔细聆听身下人难抑的闷哼，再缓缓抽动。

“唔嗯！！”

希瓦纳的呻吟突然变了个调，腰猛地往前一挺，原本半硬的柱身竖起来蹭到了比利的小腹。聪敏的少年英雄很快了解了，找着那一处反复用力，希瓦纳紧着喉咙死忍，最终变成无法住口的呻吟。

一阵阵快感从尾骨蔓延，打乱了大脑的正常运行，此时的希瓦纳在比利眼里全然变了样，博士颜色漂亮的皮肤上被留下多处红印，半眯着眼睛发出克制但令闻者情动的呻吟，这一切只会让他更想要大力操弄，在这副身体上留下更显眼的印记。

正义守护者被诱惑，堕落进淫糜软乡。

“赛迪斯，哈啊...我可以叫你赛迪斯吗”

比利咬着博士的耳朵，没头没尾地冒出这么一句，但是身下压着的人显然没那个功夫分神回答他。身体的愉悦此时控制了思维，希瓦纳开始颤抖。

快感积攒到顶点，博士满面赤色情难自已，比利的耳朵也早已烧成枣红。他握住那根发颤的阴茎，一边加快了速度，博士的喘息拔高了一个调。

然后他俯下身去，给了希瓦纳一个吻。

“我爱你”

结束之后比利抱着早已脱力的博士去浴室清洗，然后回到大床上相拥准备入眠。

“比利”

“嗯？”比利内心此时正在无休止地雀跃，嘴角怎么也不肯懈下，整个人被幸福包围，再差点头上就要冒出小花。

希瓦纳盯着比利，眼里竟是少见的真诚。他感觉从刚才开始，自己的人生天翻地覆，他还没想好以后要怎样面对的那些从前拼命追逐的东西，都变得模糊了。他只是没想到，曾经错过的命运，失之交臂的机会，在许多年以后竟然绕他的身后，轻轻护住自己的肩膀，填满了他内心那荒芜很久的一角。

“我很抱歉....”

“嘿！”比利不让他把道歉的话说完，伸手揽住男人的腰凑到希瓦纳面前作势要亲，却只是在那泛起微红的耳尖一侧低语。

“没关系啊，我已经得到最棒的成年礼物了。”说着将整个身子压过去，手上又不安分起来，撒娇似的语气中隐含欲望，血气方刚的少年只一次怎么能够。

“Thaddeus，can we.....”

“Fuck off”


End file.
